Go Big or Go Home
by Peach Kebab
Summary: Brandi may be a skilled fighter, but her mouth and un-ladylike manner always got her into trouble. When Gandalf enlists her into the company of Thorin Oakenshield because she too has faced the serpents of the North, She finds herself fighting to control her tongue as well as her heart. Probably swearing and maybe fluff *winks*. Fili or Kili romance, haven't decided yet :D x
1. Harsh Greetings

**Chapter 1 - Harsh Greetings**

 _In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit._ _Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with – Bilbo was stopped by a musical tune being tapped on the door of his home. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and put his quill back in his ink pot._

" _Who could this be? Calling so early in the morning, I was just starting my book as well." He grumbled as he shuffled awkwardly down the hall to his freshly painted door. As he walked through his house he shut a few trunks that were filled with gold and souvenirs from the quest he had had sixty years prior. Sighing again he swung open the door, painting a frown on his face in hope that his visitor wouldn't be staying long. However when the figure turned around from where she had been looking out at the rolling green hills of the Shire and had the biggest grin he'd ever seen, his frown vanished and his own smile challenged hers._

" _Bilbo!"_

" _Brandi!"_

 _He instantly ran out of the door with his arms spread out and they embraced each other tightly, both fighting back tears of joy at seeing each other again._

" _It's so good to see you Bilbo! I'm so sorry I haven't visited before, I've just been so busy, forgive me." She smiled down at him and he pulled away taking her hands in his._

" _No no, don't be silly it's perfectly fine!" He smiled and gestured for her to come through the open door and back into his cosy home. He went to offer to take her coat but it she had already hung it up so he went to the kitchen to put the kettle on whilst she fumbled around with something in her backpack._

" _Tea or coffee?" He called down the hall to her as he went on fumbling around the kitchen._

" _Coffee please." She called back and pulled out a small box from her pack making a successful noise as she looked at it briefly and walked down the corridor to the kitchen. Bilbo presented her with a cup of steaming coffee and she took it in one hand, the other carrying the box behind her back. They walked to his kitchen table and sat down._

" _I heard it's your one hundred and eleventh birthday today." She smiled taking a sip from her coffee letting a satisfactory 'Ah' escape her as she licked her lips, the warmth falling through her._

" _Yes, getting old now." He said and looked longingly out of the window smiling at his past memories that Brandi was bringing back._

" _Well, I've got something for you. A gift, because you can't celebrate a birthday without one. It might not look like much but it took me ages to make, and several attempts." She laughed with him as she set the long wooden box on the table and pushed it towards him. He placed his tea down and pulled the box towards him unlocking the golden clasp at the front. He opened it slowly and breathed in as he looked at the contents of the box whilst Brandi sipped her coffee and watched his expression as he gently plucked the item out of the box._

" _What do you think?"_

" _It's beautiful Brandi! Are you sure you made this?" He laughed as he turned it around in his hands. It was a long oaken pipe with a dragon coming from the mouthpiece and twirling around to the end where an acorn was carved in to make the hole. He stared at the intricate detail of the dragons scales, it was truly magnificent and had been sanded and smoothed to perfection._

" _I know it's not much but I wanted it to be something heartfelt and homemade. Something that would bring back memories. It's made out of one of the trees from Beorn's garden so it's another connection if you like." She smiled and watched as he traced the carvings with awe._

" _Thank you so much, this is the best gift I have ever received!"_

" _Thank you, I'm glad you like it." She smiled and hugged him from across the table, finishing her coffee._

" _How are the others?" Bilbo asked her as she stood and washed up her cup, he was still holding the pipe in his hands._

" _Everyone's fine. They're all coming, none of them wanted to miss a chance to see their burglar again."_

* * *

60 Years Earlier

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Brandi screamed as she fell towards the house roof, her limbs flailing around in the air as she neared the lawn. "Gandalf! Oh FUCK!"

She hit the floor with a thump and her shouts echoed across the Shire's peaceful greenery. She heard a startled squeak from below her. She pulled her head up from the floor and spat grass and leaves out, not being able to stop herself from giggling slightly. She rolled over and stood up laughing harder.

"Gandalf I just fell out of the sky!" She called down from where he was stood on the path, completely unscathed from their teleportation.

"I know, I saw it."

"Hey how come you landed perfectly but I just fell?" She asked and jumped down from the roof of one of the houses in the Shire and went to stand in front of the wizard. Her hands were on her hips and she was trying to be annoyed but she was in a particularly good mood and couldn't help but smile.

"Because I do it more often, practise makes perfect." He smiled at her and then walked over to the startled hobbit who was staring at the wizard that had appeared out of nowhere and the girl that had seemed to have landed on his roof.

"I'm terribly sorry for that Mr Gamgee. If you could direct me to Mr Bilbo Baggins house we will be on our way and you can spend the rest of the day in peace." He smiled at the hobbit who stuttered for a while before pointing in a general direction.

"Up the hill, green door, you shouldn't miss it." The wizard tipped his hat in thanks and Brandi just smiled and walked on next to Gandalf. Once they were out of earshot again she sparked up a conversation.

"So this is the Shire?" She asked, strolling alongside the wizard.

"Yes, quite a peaceful place really."

"And remind me, why am I here?"

"Because you've killed a dragon in the past and you're stupid enough to fight another one. You will be a good asset to the quest."

"I wouldn't say stupid. It was a laugh last time. But what if they don't like me? I'm not very good at making friends."

"They will have to like you Brandi, just try to not flirt with them, I don't think that would help in the making friends part."

"Hey! I'm not flirty!" At that he just gave her a knowing look and she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed loudly. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little flirty but I just like to spice things up a bit."

"Well no 'spicing thing up' this time. This is meant to be a serious quest and we can't have your mouth getting in the way."

"Fine. Is that it?" She pointed to a big green door with a hobbit sat on the bench smoking a pipe and blowing smoke rings into the valley. Gandalf smiled and walked along the cobbled path towards the hobbit that hadn't noticed them yet.

The hobbit's smoke ring collapsed and became a smoke moth, as Gandalf walked in front of the fence that surrounded the half buried home. The moth flew into his face, waking him from his daydream.

"Good morning." He said cheerily but was slightly weary of the two figures. One was very tall and was cloaked in dark grey, his tall hat shadowing his serious face; whilst the other stood to the side smiling back and he couldn't help but notice the light leather chest plate she wore and the big fur coat that was slung over her shoulder. Her leather trousers were covered in small knives that were each strapped to the side of her leg and he could see a sword, bow and quiver sticking out from her back.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose." Gandalf looked slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo who was feeling confused and bewildered at the pair's presence and the blunt way he spoke.

"Can I help you?" "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Bilbo got up and checked his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it. His uncomfortable expression grew as they both watched him, the girls head tilted to the side slightly.

"Good morning." He went to head inside but was stopped by the man's voice that seemed to boom at him.

"To think that I should have lived to be good morning'd by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?" The hobbit squeaked in surprise at the man's anger and recognition of him.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo sqinted his eyes as if that would help him get a better view and understanding of who he was, he couldn't remember him despite the man seemingly knowing himself.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me." Gandalf smiled at the bewildered hobbit who was clearly connecting memories in his head and he glanced over at Brandi who had gotten distracted by the scenery but when she turned back around she was smirking at them both.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha! Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" He frowned at the Hobbit who had put his pipe back into his mouth and was staring at him, occasionally flicking his gaze at Brandi.

"Ah, hmm..." The girl snickered at him and Bilbo actually smiled a bit, she hadn't said anything and he felt a bit wary if her because of all the weapons she was carrying but she looked friendly enough and hadn't stopped smiling.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others. Brandi, look after him for the time being, I will see you later and remember what I said." He raised his eyebrows at the girl who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes _Dad_ " She said huffing and walked through the gate, straight past the blinking hobbit and into the house like she lived there. Bilbo didn't protest as such but sort of waved his hand which she ignored and turned back to Gandalf.

"Inform the- who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." With that Bilbo hurried back into his home forgetting that the girl was also in here and shut the door.

He turned to rest against the door but was startled again by the girl who was stood in front of him holding all her stuff except her coat which she had already hung up.

"Hiya! My names Brandi. I know that the name sounds like I'm some sort of slut but I'm not, ignore what Gandalf says." She smiled and shook his hand whilst she rambled on, he just stared wide eyed at her. "I was wondering if there was somewhere I could put all my stuff and have a nap? I'm really tired." She smiled again and he quickly cleared his throat and seemed to screw and unscrew his eyes up quickly blinking a couple of times before pointing down the hall.

"Err yes certainly. Strait down the hall, third door on the right." She smiled and turned to walk down the hall counting the doors as he followed closly behind her.

"Umm how long will you be staying?"

"Probably until the morning, I'm not really sure when the others will be joining us." She smiled over her shoulder and opened the door that Bilbo had told her about.

She left the door open and he followed her into the guest room where she slung her stuff on a wooden chair in the corner and sat on the floor to start disarming herself.

"The others? I don't want others. What's going on?" He said, clearly distressed at her intrusion and the possibility of more.

"To be honest Bilbo, I've got no idea and I'm sure when they get here we'll both find out. But it's okay because I've never met the others either, well except for Gandalf obviously." She said as the small pile of blades that varied in size became a large pile and then her main sword joined it and her bow and quiver. However she didn't stop there, she pulled out every one of her arrows and put them into the pile.

She turned around when she was finished and sort of pushed the pile from the middle of the room to the side and stared up at him from where she was sat cross legged on the floor.

He was at a loss for words, he clearly couldn't just kick her out she had made herself quite at home in the short time she had entered the door and the prospect of more people joining her meant that he couldn't ask her to leave because she'd come back. And Bilbo was always polite to his guests, or at least he tried.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then." He said to her and she smiled again, why was she always smiling it was unnerving like she was going to murder him or something.

"Thank you Bilbo, I will see you later." With that he walked out and closed the door leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

 **So new story! Never really know how to start these things but hey! Thanks for clicking on this despite my probably awful summary!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews, constructive criticism and questions are most welcome and appreciated.**

 **Also you can follow/favorite if you want to see more I've got a vague plan for this story and I think I'm going to make the romantic interest Kili or Fili, so let me know who you want for that!**

 **Thank you for reading and stick around if you want to see more**

 **xxx**


	2. First Impressions

**Thank you to** _ **ChaseyLane**_ **, for following this story!**

 **Chapter 2 – First Impressions**

* * *

Night fell slowly for Bilbo, who found himself worrying about his guest who hadn't shown her face since she arrived and the prospect of more visitors. Many times had the hobbit thought about checking on his guest to see if she was alright but had decided to leave her too it. When it came to dinner though he knocked on the guest rooms door and when he didn't get a reply he opened it slowly and looked in.

The girl was curled up on the bed, still in her light armour but it seemed flexible and comfy. She was sleeping soundly with her butterscotch blonde hair sprawled in a cloud around her head, some of the strands falling slightly off the mattress and some stretching over her slightly tanned skin.

He left her too it, thinking it rude to wake her especially when he saw a blade glinting in her hand half under the pillow, the only knife that hadn't been place in the large pile. She clearly knew how to protect herself.

Cooking somehow made him relax though and the thought of more visitors left him at the sound and smell of the fish he was grilling. He quickly changed into something more comfortable, thinking that if visitors were going to come today they would have arrived by now.

Bilbo was in the middle of squeezing lemon juice on his fish when the doorbell rang and his previous smile about his dinner vanished into a look of surprise and horror. He grumbled under his breath and prayed that it was not the visitors he had been informed about, he walked down the hall towards the door and opens it. He finds a tall, bald dwarf on his doorstep, the moonlight shining off the skin on his head and giving him a blue tint. The dwarf greeted him and bowed slightly, looking up at him.

* * *

"Dwalin, at your service."

His voice was gruff and serious. Shocked, Bilbo let out a noise much like a whimper. Coming to his senses, he quickly tied his dressing gown robe tighter and stood taller, although still a bit grumpy and confused. Though he was not going to speak his mind to the burly dwarf that looked like he could rip him in half.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Dwalin walked inside without an invitation much like Brandi had done and Bilbo watched, not sure what to do so instead he followed him inside, taking the dwarf's coat; or more like catching it when it had been thrown at his face.

"Uh, do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" The dwarf stomped down the hall searching for whatever he was looking for.

"Is what down where?" Dwalin dumped some of his stuff on the ground and thrusted the rest onto Bilbo who was already holding his cloak.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"H-He said? Who said?"

The dwarf sat at Bilbo's spot on the kitchen table, eating Bilbo's dinner, whilst he sat behind him bleakly. Dwalin ate all the flesh from the fish, and then went on to eating the head as well as Bilbo looked on in disgust.

"Very good, this. Anymore?"

"What? Oh - Y-yes...help yourself." Bilbo brought over a plate of biscuits; he hurriedly hid one behind his back for himself. Knowing that he might not get much else to eat if the dwarf was one of the many visitors that were going to be joining him.

"It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." The bell rang again, and Bilbo looked up in alarm.

"That'll be the door."

* * *

Bilbo opened the door three more times to more dwarves. The first to enter after Dwalin was a white haired dwarf with a long beard that forked at the end. He was much more polite and when he entered him and Dwalin, who turned out to be his brother, head butted roughly and then began ransacking his pantry. Bilbo made a speech that was basically ranting at them despite them not listening and as he hit the punch line they accepted his 'apology'! He was soon cut short by the doorbell again though.

This time it was a pair of dwarves though. They were clearly much younger than the two already in the house but in looks were almost opposite each other. One was a sandy blonde much like Brandi and had a braided moustache as well as a light blonde beard that reached his ears. The other however had jet black hair with no braids and only a small stubble, however as soon as he heard their rhyming names he knew that they must have been brothers.

"Fili." The blonde one said

"And Kili" The brunette finished the sentence.

"At your service!" They both bowed together and came up smiling.

Bilbo had tried to close the door on them but Kili had stuck his foot out and caught the door forcing it back open. They both strut inside and end up helping the two dwarves that were already inside. Bilbo was scurrying around after them, still carrying Fili's weapons that had been dumped on him, he walked past Brandi's door and thought about waking her because she seemed to have some part in it but when the door was knocked again he walked straight past in a fit of anger.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Bilbo opened the door, and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fell in. Struggling to get up, they grumbled and yelled at each other whilst Gandalf is stood behind them looking in and smiling at the hobbit who was sighing at him.

"Gandalf."

* * *

The entire group of dwarves, 12 of them, began raiding Bilbo's pantry and taking out all his food. He tried to tell them to put it back, but they ignored him completely as he stood to the side stamping his hairy foot and pointing his finger at them like they were children.

"Those are my- Excuse me! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." An excessively large dwarf, Bombur, walked out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese.

"Excuse me - A tad excessive, isn't it? You got a cheese knife?" Bilbo said to the wide eyed dwarf who was staring hungrily at the cheese in his arms, whilst the hobbit fiddled with his braces.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." A hatted dwarf commented from behind him and Bilbo switched his attention to other dwarves. Oin and Gloin walked through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

"I cannot hear what you're saying!" Oin replied pointing at his ear trumpet to the hobbit who was attempting to take the chair from him.

Gandalf walked out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves. He hit his head on the chandelier and then began counting the dwarves on his fingers as they hurried by.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori."

Bilbo wrestled a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori as Gandalf counted. Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head, approached Gandalf and talked to him through body motions and grunts.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. Hmm, we appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin replied to Gandalf's pondering from where he was leaning against the wall watching the other dwarves take more food to the dining table.

The dwarves, sat in Bilbo's dining room, have a grand feast with all his food. They were quite rude and messy about it not using any cutlery and basically just stuffing their faces with as much as they could at once. Bofur threw some food to his brother, Bombur

"Bombur, catch!"

Bombur caught the food in his mouth, and threw his hands up in celebration as everyone cheers. As everyone began throwing food around at each other, Bilbo walked away in disgust. He looked at his pantry in shock; it has been entirely cleared of food. Fili walked on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go."

"Let him have another drink!"

Dwalin poured his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet, and as Oin spluttered in anger, everyone else laughed heartily and banged their fists on the table. Oin put his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blew the ale out of it, making it squeal. One of the dwarves yelled, "On the count of three!" and the dwarves pounded their tankards together. Someone counted, "One!...Two!" Then all the dwarves go quiet and began drinking their ale together. They were incredibly messy, as ale fell all over their faces and ran down their beards. When finished drinking, they began burping; the youngest, Ori, lets out the biggest burp and Bilbo looked away in disgust whilst everyone cheered at the dwarf's achievement.

As the meal finishes, the dwarves leave the table and began walking about. Bilbo grabbed a doily back from Nori who was busy wiping things with it.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!"

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur exclaimed from behind him.

"It's supposed to be like that, it's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it."

"Confusticate these dwarves!" Bilbo said through gritted teeth as he stamped both of his feet.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter? And where is Brandi? She normally appears at the smell of food." Gandalf said calmly from behind him and the hobbit turned around with an angry and unbelievable look on his face.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here? And I haven't seen her since you arrived this morning, she's slept all day I think."

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Nori had a chain of sausages over his shoulder, and Bofur grabbed them from him, they both left the kitchen tugging at each end.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen - there's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry; I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"A small and innocent voice came from over Bilbo's shoulder and he turned to look at him when another more boisterous voice came from his other side.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

Fili took the plate from Ori and threw it to Kili, who threw it behind his back to Bifur, who was standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur caught it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili, and other dwarves began throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishware flies through the air, Gandalf ducked to avoid getting hit.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo exclaimed waving his hand around in the air frantically.

The dwarves at the table began rhythmically drumming on the wood with utensils and their fists. Some of them were scraping cutlery together across the table.

"Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Kili began singing and the other dwarves join him, as they continued throwing the dishware to each other.  
"Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
And when you've finished, if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo huffs up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The dwarves and Gandalf all laughed merrily but there cheering was stopped when there are three ominous knocks on the door, and everyone fell silent.

"He is here."

* * *

They open the door, and there stands a mighty looking dwarves with raven black hair that fell just past his shoulders and rested on the furs of his coat.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He walked into the house and began undressing as Bilbo scurried behind him to look at the door in disbelief.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" The dwarf continued to question Bilbo who was stood a bit bewildered.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." He trailed off at the end realising he was just embarrassing himself in front of the proud dwarf that was smirking at him.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves all laugh, and they walked back to the dining table, but an unfamiliar voice stopped them.

"Oh fuck! Oh FUCK! FUCKING HELL THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! FOR FUCK SAKE ARE YOU FOR FUCKING REAL OR ARE YOU HAVING A FUCKING GIGGLE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" The dwarves all looked around at each other in confusion and Thorin looked at Gandalf who had his head in his hands. Despite there being several walls and a door they could all hear the person's obscenity's loud and clear. Most of the dwarves were sporting unsavoury and shocked looks but a few of them were snickering.

"OF ALL THE THINGS TO FUCKING FORGET YOU FORGET THAT! FUCKING HELL GOOD ONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

They were all still stood frozen in the corridor as they heard a door being flung open dramatically and someone stomping towards them mumbling insults as they went. But when a girl turned around the corner and practically shoved her way through the congregation of dwarves their mouths hung open as she pushed them out of the way to get to the wizard. Thorin was standing in the way as well so he also got a sharp shove which sent him sideways and into the wall, bewildered and embarrassed at the disrespect and the strength of the girl. All eyes followed her as she rounded on Gandalf who was looking at her blankly and expectantly.

"Gandalf I forgot some of my stuff, like fucking important stuff." She whined and threw her hands out to the sides.

"What sort of stuff? And I'm sure we can find somewhere that you can get some more."

"Womanly stuff." She replied bluntly and he sighed, putting his head back into his hands at her inappropriate outburst, why she couldn't have told him in private he didn't know. Thorin cleared his throat squaring his shoulders again after being pushed aside.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And that is not a very appropriate way a lady should speak, and definitely not an appropriate thing a woman should declare." He crossed his arms and looked down at her, expecting a meek apology but instead she glared at him.

"Does it look like I fucking care? I am having a crisis here. But you wouldn't understand that because you don't know the annoyance, stress and shitty thing that is a period; and if you can't handle blood coming out of a girl than you shouldn't really be going on a quest to kill a fucking dragon should you." She snarled at him and he actually sort of retreated, his face softening a bit but then returning to an angry one as he too turned on the wizard.

"How does she know of this?" He asked angrily at the wizard who was massaging his temples.

"Thorin this is Brandi she will be joining you on your quest." Brandi turned back to Thorin and gave him a quick fake smile whilst crossing her arms as well, knowing that she had won this argument.

"A woman? Gandalf I cannot allow this, she will be a burden."

"Actually it seems to me that I am clearly a lot more experienced with blood and dragons thank you very much."

"You know nothing of dragons." He spat back but instead she just stood up taller.

"Oh really?" With that she reached inside her tunic and pulled out a silver chain which had a small dragons tooth and a bright silver scale hanging from it. Thorins furrowed brows relaxed and everyone except Gandalf gasped at the items that hung around her neck.

"Now, back to my situation." She stuffed the necklace back down her shirt and turned back to Gandalf who looked like he had aged several years from the argument.

"Yes we will visit somewhere in the morning along with buying the ponies."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'll go back to my room."

"You've slept all day though?" Bilbo said quietly questioning her but not wanting to anger or offend her.

"I know Bilbo, but I wasn't planning on sleeping. I've got to repack my bag from where I tipped it all out." She smiled softly at him, ignoring the disgruntled looks she was getting from the dwarves and left for her room.

* * *

She had left the door ajar and was sitting on the floor with her back to the entrance. She was quietly re packing her things that were in a pile to the right side of her with her heap of weapons to the left.

She heard murmurs coming from the hall and the sound of footsteps nearing her door. When they stopped behind her she sighed but didn't turn around to greet the person.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to our uncle like that." A soft voice said, and she turned around briefly to see Kili leaning against the doorframe smiling warmly at her. "All though it was quite entertaining, he's not used to being treated like that."

"Well he shouldn't talk to me like that, and I guess he'll just have to get used to it won't he." She said sharply back at him, hoping he would turn away and leave her alone but instead he laughed lightly and shook his head smiling.

"He doesn't want you to come, none of us do. It's too dangerous for a woman and he also said something about you being a distraction."

"Honey," She put on her best sass voice and smiled sweetly at him but they both knew it was fake. "I am going never mind what your grumpy uncle says. And it's not too dangerous for me, I've lived much longer than he has so I think I would know. Plus I don't think I'll be distracting anyone seeing as all of you hate me." She smiled again and he laughed, the warm noise vibrating in his chest but then his face turned serious when he replayed what she said.

"What do you mean you've lived longer than him? You're a human girl aren't you?" He asked suddenly serious and his eyebrows raised when she mumbled something inaudible and pulled her sandy platinum blonde hair awkwardly so it covered her ears. Everything clicked in Kili's head and he now realised, his face frowned and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no. You can't be. Uncle is _not_ going to like this."

Brandi shot up from her spot on the floor and towards the dwarf who now realised that she was actually a bit taller than her, she clasped her hand over his mouth and pushed her body against him so he couldn't leave.

"Don't tell him, please. You don't understand, just don't alright. I'm not who everyone thinks I am, and if people find out it will end badly for me, very badly." He nodded at her from under her hand and she took it away, almost relieving some of the sudden fear.

"But who are you then, what are you?" He asked quietly, and his head flicked around down the hall along with her eyes to check that no one was coming.

"I am an elf yes, but I am half elf, half human and in a way that makes me worse in everyone's eyes, especially dwarves." She said still pinning his body to the wall underneath hers.

"But who are you Brandi?" He pressed her looking up at her concerned like he wasn't sure what to make of her.

"I cannot tell you, no one needs to know. Don't tell anyone Kili." Suddenly footsteps where thundering down the hall and a hearty laugh came with them. Brandi turned to see Fili and she relaxed a bit knowing that it wasn't Thorin. He came up to the pair who had frozen, still extremely close to each other and against the wall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything brother." He winked playfully at them both and brandi instantly snapped back to reality, pushing herself away from the young dwarf that was trapped between her and stood awkwardly to the side as he straightened up.

"No nothing at all." He fumbled with his words but ended up with a grin, they both looked at Brandi and when she said nothing Fili clapped his hands.

"Well, uncle wants to see us, come on." He smiled and pulled his brother along by the shoulder. Kili looked back at the girl blankly.

"Promise?" She mouthed to him and he gave a small smile back.

"Promise."

* * *

 **Second chapter! So I know that this one is a bit different and a lot more out there with the character than my other stories, but the way she talks and kind of is around people I'm probably going to basing a bit around me. But hey ho! So I think I'm going to make this a Kili story, let me know if you would rather it to be someone else and I could always change it. At the moment I've got a vague plotline in my head so I would love it if you could tell me any ideas you have for what you'd like to see.**

 **Follows, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated so drop me a review!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **xxx**


	3. A Plot Twist

**Thank you to** _ **hannahhizar, Philoutubs, Marina Oakenshield, LoverXxofxXReading and StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS!**_ **for following this story!**

 **Chapter 3 – A Plot Twist**

* * *

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Thorin exclaimed angrily, they had all gathered outside Bilbo's home ready to leave but where all being held up by the girl that Gandalf had insisted come with them.

"Has anyone seen her this morning?" Dori asked the group and they all shook their heads, starting their own private conversations with each other about the strange girl that would be joining them, despite their own views on her companionship.

"Gandalf?" Thorin said sternly and the wizard turned to him to see a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"I'm afraid she is not really a morning person. She is most likely still in bed." He said, a small smile creeping onto his lips at the unruly girl completely defying Thorin and his attempts at being important.

"Well can you go and get her?" He said noticing the smile on the wizard and making a disgusted grunt.

"We will."

Fili and Kili said stepping forward earning an approving look from Gandalf and an eye roll from their uncle. They cheerfully walked back through the gate and the large round door. They were soon in the warm silence of the home, away from the singing of birds and the gentle breeze that rustled the greenery.

They walked down the wooden corridors and Fili rapped on her bedroom door, looking at his brother who was stood next to him. When they received no answer the blonde dwarf gently pushed the door open, letting more light filter into the already sunlit room. They gently padded into the room and towards her still and peaceful form that was curled under the covers so that only her head was on display. They walked right up to her and stood beside the bed, completely oblivious to her pile of clothes that sat on the chair, and just looked at her like they would a child.

"Brandi? Brandi wake up it's time to go come on." Kili said softly poking her cheek. She groaned in response and turned over onto her back sprawling out under the covers more, clearly getting more comfy.

"Brandi come on, do you really want Thorin to hate you more? Get up, or we'll have to tear you out of bed." She groaned again, managing to bring a middle finger into view ad pointing it at the brothers without opening her eyes.

"Fine then, we'll do it the hard way." Kili said, still cheery and smiling at her. He grabbed the covers and ripped them off of her like she was a magic trick. Brandi's eyes shot open and a blush crept to her face as the two dwarves froze.

She was completely naked.

Kili dropped the duvet to the floor and him and his brother instantly ran out of the room screaming and waving their hands in the air. She could hear their shouts from inside the room and couldn't help but snort a bit at their reaction.

The brothers bust out the door still screaming and ran down the path so fast, they continued to run around in circles, still alarmed at their discovery, like headless chickens until they ran into each other and fell to the floor.

"What? What happened?" Thorin said, annoyed at the ruckus that they were creating and their alarming outburst. The two just whimpered slightly and had their hands covering their eyes.

"She was…" Kili started but trailed off and his brother finished the sentence for him.

"…Naked." Fili said, their hands still smothering their faces as the others stared on. Gandalf groaned behind them, bringing her along really wasn't starting to look like a good idea. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose at his nephews who were still sat on the floor and turned to Gandalf angrily.

"Remind me why she has to come." He said sarcastically but the wizard only replied with a stern look.

After Fili and Kili had composed themselves they joined the rest of the company and stood watching the door. Brandi bursted out of the hobbit hole only minutes later, a slight smirk on her face.

"Really it's like you've never seen a naked women before." She mumbled and closed the door behind her, she strolled down the path and gave Gandalf a weak smile as she went through the gate. It was almost like she completely ignored the dwarves as she started to stroll off down the path, now fully clothed, but stopped when she realised no one was following her.

"Well are we going on this mighty quest or what? I've still got to get my stuff as well, and the ponies." She reminded them turning to look at the company which were all staring at her wide eyed. They all averted their gaze and shuffled after her, some of them shaking their heads at her attitude and dramatic reappearance.

* * *

They walked, following Gandalf and Brandi who was beside the tall wizard and chatting cheerfully to him as they went. They ignored the odd looks they were getting from the surfacing hobbits and continued through the Shire and to a large farm on the outskirts that seemed to have plenty of ponies roaming around it. Gandalf walked up to a middle aged hobbit that was tending to a couple of ponies at the front of his farm.

"Excuse me sir, but we are looking to buy seventeen ponies." Gandalf said, smiling softly at the man who had looked around at the company of grumbling dwarves.

"Oh and if you could tell us where I can buy some womanly supplies that would be great as well." Brandi added in with a soft smile and the hobbits face instantly relaxed at their friendly nature.

"Well you've come to the right place." He said smiling back at them and their large order "Seventeen you say? No problem, and I'm sure my wife can sort you out miss. I'll just go and get her." He smiled and walked away and into the house, leaving the pair and the separated company alone outside.

Brandi slumped herself down on the floor and lay on her back, watching the clouds wander over them. He soon returned with his wife who beckoned Brandi to follow her around the back of the main building, them both smiling to each other and starting up easy small talk.

She returned minutes later with the same woman still smiling to each other.

"That should do you for a while dear." They shared another smile.

"Thank you, how much do you want for them?"

"Oh no they're free of charge. I can't have a young woman such as yourself without supplies in the woods, it would be a truly evil deed."

They shared a smile once more and Brandi left her side as the hobbit woman went back to doing her previous business. She joined the company who were now surrounded by ponies some still being burdened with luggage. She spotted Gandalf talking to the man kindly whilst holding two horses by his side and she noticed the coin purse in the man's pocket. She strolled over to the pair, ignoring the still unsure glances that some of the dwarves were giving her, and stood next to one of the horses.

"This one mine then?" She asked pointing to it.

"Yes." Gandalf smiled at her and passed the horses reins to her.

"He was one of our prize breeds. But I should warn you, he's vain and arrogant but he's strong and if you treat him right he is loyal to you and only you." The man smiled and she grinned back, she liked a steed with character especially vain horses they always made her laugh.

Brandi could tell what the man meant by 'prize breeds', the horse was absolutely stunning. His colouring was pitch black along with his eyes and his long raven mane flowed around him effortlessly. He was strongly built and stood proudly, clearly thinking, knowing that he was better than all the other ponies and Gandalf's scruffy chestnut mare. She hung her head low whilst Brandi's held his high, almost looking down at her. She laughed at his attitude and patted him on the neck.

"Come on you, let's have an adventure." She smiled at the horse and walked him away from Gandalf who was ending the conversation. The other dwarves had started to mount as they heard Gandalf say his last thank you and farewell to the farmer who bowed his head and left them to it.

"You ever ridden before?" A smooth voice came from behind Brandi who was stroking her horses neck in awe of his coat. She turned around to see hazel eyes looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she couldn't help but laugh slightly at his idiotic comment.

"Well I haven't walked all over middle earth have I." She said back jokingly and he replied with an 'oh'. She turned back around and hauled herself onto the horse, his hoof pounding impatiently at the grass.

"Hey your horse looks a bit like Uncle Thorin." Kili said wonderingly at the horse who still stood proudly under Brandi, shaking his mane like he was in a hair commercial. Kili turned to shout across the company to Thorin who was sorting himself out atop his own pony. "Hey Thorin! Brandi's horse looks like you!" He shouted and Thorin looked over curiously.

"Nah, my horse is prettier!" Brandi shouted at them both laughing at the disgruntled look appearing on his face. "Are we going or what?" She shouted again and Gandalf smiled from where he was walking his chestnut mare to the front of the line that was forming.

"We would if you joined the line." Gandalf smiled cheerily at her and she rolled her eyes at him and pushed her stallion into a strut to join the back of the line, without a partner.

* * *

She had been peacefully minding her own business alone at the back, feeling absolutely fabulous on her gorgeous horse that was strutting along behind the trudging and scrawny ponies. She was humming along to an upbeat tune and was dancing slightly in the saddle, throwing her arms around and waggling a finger to the song that was running from her lips quietly, she wasn't even holding onto the reins anymore. Then two ponies made their way backwards to sandwich yours who looked disgusted at the two 'things' by his side.

"So, do you always sleep naked?" Fili asked from the left smiling up at Brandi from his grey pony that bobbed its head with every stride, on the other was Kili his dark brown pony looking miserable to be walking along.

"Yes it's more comfy, plus I don't have to deal with wedgies." She laughed, not caring that she was so open about things like that, I mean she never really understood why everyone was so reserved and embarrassed when it came to things like that. "Why do you ask?"

"You really aren't very ladylike are you, and just for reference."

"And so we don't pull the covers off you when you refuse to get up in the morning." Kili smirked at her from the other side.

"Yes, it was quite cold." She pouted at them but her smile returned anyway.

"So what are you going to name him?" Fili said, nodding his head to the proud and shiney black steed that was inbetween him and his brother. "Thorin?"

"Aha no funnily enough I'm not going to call him Thorin. I was going to call him something really cool like Xerbo after a war God, but he got spooked and started freaking out when a leaf landed in his mane earlier so maybe not. So maybe like a romantic or fabulous name."

"Kili?" The dark haired dwarf said laughing, but also hopeful.

"No if you want a gorgeous name it's got to be Fili, because I mean look at who it belongs too." Brandi laughed at Fili when he pointed to his face with his finger and circled it grinning.

"Well I'm afraid I've already decided on a name." The brothers both pouted playfully, and raised an eyerow wanting to know what the name was.

"Romeo." She giggled when the horse pricked his ears and once again shimmied his mane flawlessly.

"Romeo?! But that's a stupid name." Kili blurted out, laughing at her choice.

"Shh, he'll hear you, you don't want to hurt his pride." Brandi whispered, leaning forward to lightly stroke his neck. Fili just laughed and changed the subject.

"So do you think Bilbo will come?" He said warmly, smiling as they walked through the green and open forest, the light streamed in through the tree leaves lighting them up a neon green.

"Nah, he won't." Kili said surely, he had liked the hobbit but knew that he was too timid and not spontaneous enough to join such a perilous journey.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Bearing in mind you woke up the hole town with your screams, poor Bilbo will probably be along shortly to know what that was about. And Baling left the contract open on his desk so he will have to." She said smiling down at the two.

"I'll bet you ten gold he doesn't." Kili said boldly, puffing out his chest and straitening in the saddle.

"Fine, your loss." She smirked. "Now, I don't think Romeo likes being squashed in between your two ragged ponies." She said, looking at the horses face from where she sat on top of him and although horses did not have very expressive faces she could tell he was disgusted with their presence making her laugh lightly.

* * *

Once again, Brandi was minding her own business, listening into some of the others cheerful conversations and just looking around relaxing on Romeo. The pine forest was peaceful, and the chirps of the birds and the warm sun made her feel optimistic. She had an interesting personality, she could be sparkling and happy or you wouldn't want to mess with her, and she was very open about most things except her family and her past. But, no one needed to know about that sort of thing anyway. The past was shit. But her happy thoughts and inside jokes that she had with herself were interrupted as a blundering hobbit crashed through the forest behind them, a long contract flowing like a banner.

"Wait! Wait!" He shouted, his voice shaking from running. The dwarves shout "Woah!" and stopped their ponies. Bilbo caught up to them and handed Balin the contract.

"I signed it!" Balin took the contract and inspected it with a pocket-glass. He then smiled at Bilbo who was catching his breath and standing awkwardly next to the old dwarfs pony.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Brandi smirked at Kili who was looking rather flabbergasted at the turn of events and then glanced at Thorin who was looking very unimpressed.

"Get him a pony." Thorin commanded, turning his ride and moving it forward.

"No, no that won't be necessary. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, even got as far as Frogmorton once." He said waving his hand out but Fili and Kili came up behind him and both grabbed a shoulder lifting him onto the spare pony that they had bought.

"This company is turning into a freak show." Thorin grumbled as Brandi hadn't stopped Romeo when Bilbo came and was now in the middle of the train.

"Actually, it's becoming multicultural." Brandi shouted pointing at the air to highlight her statement. Thorin just rolled his eyes and turned back around in the saddle grumbling again. "Speaking of that, Kili! Pay up!" She shouted and the young dwarf sighed before reaching under his coat and throwing her a small coin purse which she caught with ease.

Bilbo rode his horse terrified as it tossed its head around manically. He really did not know what he was meant to be doing and looked up when he saw Brandi catching a leather pouch and a few others as well. He looked up at Gandalf who was riding next to him smirking.

"What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" He asked quizzically. As if on cue, Gandalf caught a sack of money tossed to him and put it in his bag.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." He smiled, laughing slighty at Bilbo's confused expression. His confusion was broken though by a loud sneeze as he cupped his face to try and muffle the noise.

"All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." He searched his pockets for his handkerchief. But is unable to find it, and he looks up in shock still fumbling around in panic.

"No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." The entire company came to a halt, and the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bofur pulls a filthy handkerchief out of his pocket and tosses it to Bilbo. I say handkerchief, it was more of a rag.

"Here! Use this." Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed and began to continue their journey.

"Move out." Dwalin said but Brandi kept Romeo at a halt, letting the dwarves pass her and her sneering horse whilst protesting and laughing along.

"Hey! When I forgot my stuff, you didn't laugh or help me out! You just said that I shouldn't voice such things." She said jokingly and to her surprise Thorin answered, he had stayed mainly quiet and just ave disappointed looks every now and then.

"That's because you shouldn't voice them. We don't want to know about your problem." He said grumpily completely killing the mood.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not my fucking fault that it happens. Would you rather me just fucking bleed through my trousers? Would that be more respectful and ladylike? No it fucking wouldn't, so shut the fuck up about things that you don't know about." She said and once again everyone looked at her in shock, no one spoke to Thorin like that.

"What did you just say to me?" He said angrily, walking his tiny pony that looked like it was going to collapse to her proud horse that stood defiantly with its black hair glimmering in the sunlight. Appearance wise, Thorin looked ridiculous compared to Brandi's majestic stance on her horse.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." She said back, not cowering like Thorin hoped and expected, she was stubborn.

"No one tells me to shut up!" He shouted angrily but she didn't flinch, just sat taller.

"Do I look like fucking no one to you? And I didn't tell you to shut up. I told you to shut the _fuck_ up." She retorted making him even angrier, the company just looked on at the display not wanting to intervene.

"How dare a mere human talk like that to a dwarf king!" He spat but she stayed strong, this wasn't the response he was used to, she hadn't apologised at all for her words.

"She's not a human!" Kili blurted out, breaking the tension and they both turned to look at him both on different levels of anger.

"You promised! You fucking promised not to say a word! You fucking cunt!" Brandi shouted and unlike her, Kili flinched at her harsh words. He had never seen a woman so angry not even his mother when he got into trouble. And no one had sworn at him so angrily either. Thorin turned back to her, even angrier that he had been deceived.

"Is this true?" He said still angry but quieter. When she stayed glaring at his nephew and didn't reply he shouted again. "IS THIS TRUE?!"

"Yes." She said turning back but she kept her voice level although her venom and rage remained.

"What are you then?" Bofur said, intervening he was calm if a little shaken and wary of them and their possible reaction to his question. Brandi didn't take her eyes of Thorin as she answered keeping her glare.

"You're favourite kind."

* * *

 **Third chapter! So shit went down and Kili couldn't keep his mouth shut. Plus I'm sorry that Romeo was such a big part in this chapter he just made me laugh and it kind of got out of hand. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and I'll see you next time!**

 **Follows, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated so drop me a review!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **xxx**


	4. Well Shit

**Big thanks to: _Filisgirl251, luvgirl101, NinjaChipmunk, KYvonne78, diamondgirl641, diannn and CamillaLangdon_ for following this story!**

 **Please read the A/N at the end!**

 **Chapter 4 – Well Shit**

* * *

 _Well this is going absolutely superb._ Brandi thought to herself but as ever the voice in her head was as sarcastic as she was. _Trust you to tell Kili. I'm gonna fucking kill that dwarf now everyone knows for fuck sake._

"Yes that's right I'm an elf!" She announced although the company had mostly pieced the information together. She then turned her attention back to a very fuming Thorin who was giving her the darkest look he could muster and what did she do? She sneered at him. "I see we're going to get along swimmingly."

 _Oh for fuck sake keep your mouth shut for once! You're only going to make things worse. You're lucky he hasn't killed you yet, nah I could take him out easily he's so puny. Wait did I just say puny? Shut up! SHUT UP!_

"An elf." Thorin practically snarled the word as he spat on the ground to prove his point. "I will kill you for what you are and what you said. Were you not bought up to respect a king?" He jeered sliding off his saddle and she copied his movements which only angered him. He hated being defied especially by women they usually ate out of the palm of his hand he had the pick of the bunch and they wouldn't dare blow their chances.

"Actually yes I was funnily enough though you're not a king are you, you just pretend you are."

 _I told you to shut up. Why won't you shut up? Seriously shut the fuck up I won't tell you again._

"What? Right that's it, end of the line for you disgusting elf."

Thorin lunged at her his sword in his hand swinging violently towards her but she just casually sidestepped around him and kicked his back so that he landed face first in the mud. The company were shocked, none of them knew what to do so they just watched on with their mouths hanging wide.

"Please remember I've killed a dragon. Have you?" It was a fair point and her inner monologue approved of the comment.

"You can't claim that when you're dead." Thorin growled back spitting the dirt out of his mouth and staggering back to his feet.

"And you can't claim the title of King Under the Mountain if you're dead." She shrugged back only enraging him more. The steel in his eyes boring into her. This time his swing was much quicker but she ducked it again easily only to find out that she shouldn't have been so cocky when his shoulder shoved her hard in the chest, now she was the one on the floor. He raised his sword with the point aimed at her heart but instead of her eyes filling with fear, Brandi kept her glare and raised an eyebrow at him.

"THORIN!" Gandalf snapped the dwarf's gaze towards him as dark clouds seemed to gather around the wizard, his voice like thunder. "You will release her and never harm her again unless you want your quest to fail."

"We do not need her, or any of her wretched kind." He spat back but his sword was at his side instead of over her.

"I would like to point out that at least my kind are not refugees and have kingdoms." Brandi said matter of factly from where she still sat casually on the ground her legs underneath Thorin as he still stood over her.

 _Good one dickhead. Fucking brilliant, you're really not making elves seem any better._

"Brandi!" Gandalf said harshly like he was scolding a child "Kindly, shut up." A few of the dwarves snickered and a small smile broke on her face despite the statement.

"Now let's move on, we've only got an hour or so till we make camp." Gandalf said to the company, clapping his hand from atop his mare. He then turned around to look at the pair on foot and gave them both a dark warning look, although it was mainly aimed at Thorin.

* * *

 _Why. Why did you have to keep digging a hole for yourself? Great now everyone knows we're an elf we just have to keep the family a secret otherwise shit really will go down. Stop saying 'we', there's no 'we', you are talking to yourself don't go mad on me now girl. Shit knows you'll need your sanity if you're ever going to make it to the mountain with these dwarves._

Brandi stared down at her hands in the saddle, not bothering to watch where they were going as she was at the back of the line again and Romeo would just follow the pony in front. The light was slowly drifting away and the trees began to lose their colour as they became silhouettes for the fiery sunset.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and only looked up when the train of dwarves stopped and Thorin's voice bellowed out over them, reaching her with ease despite the distance.

"There's a clearing just up ahead that we'll make camp in" His voice was bitter and it was clear his mood had not lifted. The company walked on again until they reached the clearing where the ponies all clustered. Brandi dismounted and was ready for dinner and sleep but Thorin began barking orders and she knew that this was going to be a long night.

"Bifur, Bofur look after the ponies. Gloin, Oin get a fire going. Bombur start dinner we're hungry." Bofur came over and despite the spat earlier and the fact that she was an elf, he still gave her a smile when taking Romeo's reins and leading him away.

She took her pack off her back and slumped onto the floor, staring up at the stars totally ignoring the eyes she could feel boring into her. The company was quieter than anyone had ever heard them and she felt sorry for Bilbo. The poor Hobbit had bravely joined them despite knowing any of them or having any friends and none of them were trying to include him, at least not kindly.

The light of the fire was growing larger and the orange light tinted the grass beside her, its orange glow flickering and licking in the gentle breeze. She pushed up onto her elbows to watch the dwarves scurrying around setting things up whilst Bilbo stood in the middle looking lost in all the commotion. Nearby logs were being rolled into the clearing and positioned around the fire to act as seats.

 _Right get off your arse, they already hate you I'm not sure how you could get them to like you less but if you don't help I'm sure you'll manage it. Someone must need an extra pair of hands._

She stood up brushing herself off and walked towards where Bombur was doing about a million things at once. One moment he was chopping the next he was stirring and then back to serving preparation.

"Do you need a hand?" She asked quietly, he looked up with a flustered smile.

"A hand would be wonderful." She smiled at the acceptance but did notice that he was slightly wary of her but it was better than the dangerous glares some of the dwarves were giving her.

As she helped chop up some meat and poured the chunks into the pot that was brewing over the fire so that they could be cooked she couldn't help but feel another set of eyes on her. She scanned the immediate campsite area and saw Ori staring at her with a parchment leant against a book. He looked down at the paper and began scribbling furiously looking up at her again every so often. He seemed to have a small innocent smile on his head but when his older brother Dori leant over his shoulder to see what he was doing he received a whack on the head and some stern words. Although Brandi did not hear exactly what he said she picked up on a few phrases and her name: 'she's our enemy… if Thorin sees he'll skin you… destroy it'

Ori clearly sighed and set the parchment down after clearly drawing a large cross through whatever it was. He then began another one but kept looking up at Brandi although his smile was gone.

She decided to ignore him and kept trying her best to help Bombur out with cooking supper, the food was starting to smell delicious and couldn't help but stick her finger into the bowl of stew that was still cooking. Only half an hour later she and the large dwarf began spooning portions into individual bowls. That was when Ori stopped scribbling and Dori gave him a nod of approval at his finished piece. The young dwarf stood up and gingerly walked over to Brandi tapping her on the shoulder.

"If it's alright, I can take it from here." He said quietly and she realised he was saving her from passing the bowls out herself. She nodded her head and handed him a ladel and a bowl before walking to one of the logs and sitting beside where Ori had previously been, effectively switching places.

She looked down at the papers that lay on the log and picked them up, curious as to why he was looking at her the whole time. Her mouth fell open in shock at the two drawings in her hand.

The one that had clearly been the original that had gained Ori a smack was a portrait of her, simple and loyal to her face showing her as she was with a gleaming smile. But the one next to it was much different. It showed her as evil as an evil stereotype could be killing dwarves with fire and death all around her, very clearly showing her in a bad light.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the drawings and tears taunted her eyes. She never cried in front of anyone and she was not about to cry in front of the dwarves that hated her; she could not show weakness. Forcing the drawings down she strode over to her pack shouldered it and tried to walk out of the camp as quickly as she could.

"Where do you think you're going?" Thorin bellowed anger edging his voice. She turned around to see him standing behind her his arms crossed over his chest and a murderous glare on his face. Brandi could no longer take it, she was going to have a meltdown and needed to be alone away from the dwarves, away from the world.

"Oh just FUCK OFF!" She screamed and with that she turned and ran into the woods not turning to hear the angry shouts and death threats that stayed behind at camp.

* * *

 _FOR FUCK SAKE I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING. WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS IT'S NOT LIKE I CHOSE TO BE AN ELF OR ANYTHING. WHY DOES ANYONE I EVER MEET INSTANTLY HATE ME WHY CAN'T I EVER HAVE A FRIEND OR SOMEONE THAT LOVES ME. MY FAMILY CERTAINLY DIDN'T. OH NO I WAS JUST SCUM TO THEM AS WELL I BET THEY CELEBRATED WHEN I LEFT THE DICKHEADS._

Brandi's head was screaming at her as she crashed through the trees tears welling up even more, she certainly wasn't being discreet to any possible predators but at that moment she couldn't care less.

She had one of her arms crossed across her forehead to stop the lashing of branches and as she ran her eyes closed to stop tears from falling and so it wasn't long before she crashed into a tree knocking herself to the ground with a strangled squeak.

Curling into a ball she sobbed letting out all her anger and emotions not caring who could be listening.

 _Why am I even crying? Why do I care what people think of me? I never used to so why have I started to? I just wanted to help, to finally be useful to someone, I didn't think my race would get in the way of that. But no, I'm just worthless, nothing's changed._

* * *

The company ate in silence, everyone keeping their eyes glued to the stew in their bowls. All except Kili who glared at his Uncle. He didn't think it was right to treat her in the way he did, but he knew it was his fault that his Uncle had lashed out at her… if he'd only kept his mouth shut like she asked him too.

"We should really go and get her back, she needs to eat." Bofur said quietly, but even his cheery tone didn't break the tension – if anything it made it worse.

"No. I will not dine with my enemy." Thorin said bitterly.

"Oh and you're just going to let her starve?" Kili said angrily, taking Thorin back by his defensive anger towards the elf.

"It's the least she deserves for how she humiliated and defied me. She is an elf, I hope some orcs find her." He spat back.

"And after the orcs find her, where would they go next? I'd prefer to not have to fight tonight." Kili said, twisting his Uncle's words.

"No one deserves to starve Uncle." Fili said calmly next to his angry brother. By now everyone had finished their dinner and Bombur was recollecting the bowls.

"Why are you defending her? What did the elves do when Smaug took our home? They stood by and watched." Thorin rose to his feet, fisting the air in rage although he was trying to keep his voice low.

"It's not my home. It never has been my home."

Before Thorin could reply to his rebelling nephew Brandi resurfaced from the trees. Her eyes were red from crying and the salt from her tears had stained her pale cheeks. She wiped her eyes and slumped her bag down at the edge of the clearing. She was about to sit down but was stopped by Thorin's orders.

"Brandi you can take the first watch. Everyone else get some sleep." He said giving Brandi a wicked smile, planning to make her journey as torturous as he could until he could accidently get her killed. Although her reply took him by surprise, and his original plan to punish her somehow backfired.

"Well that's perfectly fine with me." She replied sweetly although he could sense the edge to her voice. "Makes it easier for me to slit your throat."

The company were once again shocked by her comebacks and the clever threat took Thorin aback and he found himself having nothing to say back to her. She was incredibly good at twisting people's words and winning arguments.

"Fine, Kili will be joining you on watch." He said, glaring at his nephew.

"What?" Kili said surprised.

"You and Brandi will be taking first watch together. Now that that's settled, everyone go to bed we'll have a long day tomorrow."

The other members of the company settled down in their bedrolls and silence fell over the camp as they attempted to get some rest. Brandi kept her eyes on Kili's, shooting daggers at him.

 _This is going to be a fucking blast._

* * *

 **Well shit.**

 **Sorry that's all I have to say about this chapter. Sorry it was a bit shit but things will get happier again soon… I hope. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this story, I might give up on it unless people want me to continue it.**

 **So yeah, sorry.**


	5. No Longer Bottled

**Thank you to draconisnoire43, meep15, Castiel'sHunter10, Fanelight and sweetsarahndipity for following this!**

 **Really important A/N at the end so please read it!**

 **Chapter 5 – No Longer Bottled**

* * *

Brandi cursed her luck and the stubborn dwarf king again for ending up taking watch with Kili. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, making sure to hit his shoulder hard to make a point before slumping down by a rock and began staring intently into the dancing flames of the fire.

"So-" Kili began, swinging his hands as he looked at the girl.

"Don't talk to me." She replied without tearing her eyes away from the fire, not wanting to waste any effort or time on him. She heard Kili sigh and could sense that he wasn't sure what to do but in all honesty she couldn't care less about him.

"Look I understand, I know what it's like –" But he was cut off again by a glare that could kill any dragon.

"No you don't 'know what it's like'" She said bitterly practically spitting the words at him. "How could you? You're a dwarf prince, probably smothered with love and attention since you first arrived in this shit hole of a world. Adored by everyone. No how could you know what it's like?"

He didn't reply only listened as the venom dripped off her tongue whilst she whispered angrily at the flames but clearly directing her rage at him, or everyone? He couldn't tell. Gandalf was watching from the shadows, a sad look on his face as she rattled on knowing exactly what she had been through in her past and feeling immensely bad for the girl and how she was being treated by the bunch of dwarves.

"I bet you don't even know what it's like to scrape by in life, to only just survive but your mentality questions if it's worth it. Even Thorin, Dwarf King – that just screams attention and respect. All he knows is that he should be loved by everyone because he's royalty and he deserves it because of his blood."

Little did they know that through the company's snoring the pair weren't the only ones awake. In fact most of the dwarves were, quietly listening to her spiteful words, but some were still holding their hatred for her in high regard. Thinking it wrong of her to speak so badly about the toils that Thorin had been through, she's probably just playing the sympathy card, was the thought that crossed most of the dwarves minds. But it didn't make them get up and stop her, no they listened silently, subconsciously eager to know more.

"No. None of you know what it's like to be hated, hated by everyone. Even my own kin and family despise me for no real reason other than their shame for me. You give out this hatred for me because I have elven blood in me, you give it out freely thinking I'm one of them – but I'm not, I'm no one. You don't know what the fuck I've been through, the torment, the abuse, no you think it's fine to paint me with your prejudices. You know nothing, none of you do."

Again not a word from anyone, her rant went on and she couldn't stop the words tumbling out despite the information it held about herself that she had tried to keep secret from the world. But now that they knew she was an elf, what was the point?

"But I was there. I saw the fire and destruction Smaug created. I was one of the elves there. I was the one that stood up, that tried to stop Thranduil from turning away. I knew the risks yet I was willing to help, but he would not let me – they knocked me unconscious when I tried to leave."

This nugget of information shocked everyone, and Thorin's frown softened slightly as he listened in the darkness. But he fought the urge to stand up and shout at her telling her she was wrong, but everything he thought about the elf race was being turned on its head by one person. And sure that's not the majority but it showed him that they were not all unkind. Although when he realised his train of thoughts he shut them down and his frown returned.

"Only fucking Thorin knows what it's truly like to be so desperate for work just to stay alive. But I can be certain he didn't go to the lengths I did. So you might think you had it hard, that you have every right to be dickheads to me, but you don't. You truly know nothing, none of you."

Her rampage was coming to an end and her intense glare was softening and her teeth had become less gritted and tightly clenched. Closing her eyes she took a long and deep breath, hoping her angry whispers hadn't woken the company – but only two of them had fallen asleep anyway.

"So I would seriously appreciate it…" She looked up at Kili, showing him the daggers in her eyes again as a warning. "If you didn't speak to me again." Then under her breath she muttered a string of curses, presumably aimed at the poor dwarf meant to be standing watch with her.

"Go to bed, I'll take the watch from now on." She muttered. He was about to protest but one look from her and he scurried off to his bedroll next to Fili who made a not so subtle action of turning over showing that he was wide awake and began a private conversation with his brother.

* * *

When morning came, there was a clear tension and everyone was mumbling to each other about what they heard the night before. Brandi rolled her eyes and sighed realising that the topic of their gossiping was her. So instead of joining in, she denied breakfast coming from a nervous and guilty looking Bombur and got on with her own tasks.

She strutted through camp without making eye contact with anyone despite everyone else's eyes being on her figure she walked confidently towards where the ponies where tied. Everyone watched her go quietly and as soon as she was gone they sprang into action talking about her again.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so horrible to her." Dori pointed out from the circle they had formed to discuss the matter.

"Yeah I mean, she's only half elf and it seems like she's been through a lot." Fili added diplomatically about it and some murmured in agreement understanding that some of what they might have said or acted wasn't right.

"You are not to talk to her again. I don't care what she's been through." Thorin growled aiming the first part at his two nephews. He was casually circling the group and everyone looked at him slightly surprised that he could still be so cold-heated towards her despite everything she had revealed.

"You should." Everyone turned around to see Gandalf with a very serious expression on his face looking directly at Thorin like he was a child. He only replied with an unsure look, but the conversation had clearly been interrupted and promptly ended by the wizard.

* * *

Brandi walked over to where Romeo was tied, carrying his saddle and bridle. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw her causing a small laugh to fall from her lips. After tacking him up and attaching her luggage and water skins she stood with him for a while, gently stroking his mussle and looking into his deep black eyes.

"You get me don't you." She whispered to him but then realised how stupid she must seem. "Of course you don't, you're a horse for fuck sake." Brandi lightly smacked herself on the head and when Romeo nudged her she smiled again. "Love you too bud."

"Are you talking to your horse?" A hesitant voice came from behind her and Brandi's smile instantly dropped to a scowl when turning around to meet her watch friend.

"What part of leaving me alone do you not understand? Besides your loving uncle doesn't want you to talk to me anyway." She said spitefully turning back around to Romeo who had pricked his ears at the intruder.

"Wait you heard that?" He said shocked that she had picked up on the statement from camp.

"Well you weren't exactly quiet about it. Besides I eavesdrop a lot, you learn a lot of things about a lot of people. Now would you just fuck off I'm having a moment with the only person besides Gandalf that seems to like and understand me." Kili opened his mouth but when she raised her eyebrow he hurried back to camp leaving her alone again. She laughed at his obedience and ruffled Romeo's mane a bit which he didn't seem too happy about. "What a twat, ey?

* * *

The rest of the day travelling was spent in an awkward tension with only a few people gossiping between themselves and always looking at Brandi. At first she had paid attention to their glances but then shut everything out and just watched the clouds pass by in the cloud.

 _I wish I was a cloud. Life would be so much easier. You'd just breeze through the world without a care or responsibility, and you could watch people live their silly little lives like tiny ants. Woah that got kinda deep. Am I becoming a wise person? Ooh I hope so, they always seem to know everything._

She mindlessly went on with her train of thoughts, just looking around and taking everything in, almost meditating whilst every step Romeo took from under her gently rocked her until she fell asleep on top of him.

Whilst spending the time in dream land the conversation picked up and the rest of the company became more bold and loud about the conversation – continuing from earlier.

"Really though, it's not like she's done anything bad." Fili said again, riding next to his brother and Bofur. The hatted dwarf hummed in agreement unaware that Thorin was closely watching and listening to their contemplation.

"Aye I agree with you there, I think we should all be a bit less harsh to the lass." Bofur added and then they both turned to Kili who was clearly not listening but was looking at his uncle's scrutinising gaze, taking everything in from both sides of the stories.

"What do you think Kee?" Kili snapped out of the eye contact and looked up at his brother in confusion making a questioning noise and then realising what was said.

"Well, um, maybe she should be a bit less mean to us all." He began hesitantly and then a sudden mini rant came over her. "I mean she's so upfront and out there I think she should go home. She doesn't belong in a place like this, she won't be helpful to us or this quest. She's an elf so she'll probably just exploit everything or something, I don't think she can be trusted she's just a risky burden."

At his slight angry rant the other two were taken aback by its content and looked at each other slightly shocked by Kili's change of tune towards her. By doing this they missed Thorin giving Kili an approving nod and pushing his horse further forward.

* * *

"Err I don't think we should stay here." Brandi said not stopping her horse to dismount but passing by the company to reach Gandalf and Thorin.

"Yes I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said in his usual wizardy riddle voice whilst gently waving his hand around the broken down building.

"No. We're hungry and need a place to rest overnight. It's derelict there's no one around, I see no better place to stay than here." The dwarf said in his stubbornness with a smug smirk in the other two's direction, Gandalf remained quiet for a while understanding how to deal with Thorin; but Brandi, well she was just as stubborn as the dwarf.

"Did you ever ask why it might be derelict? It looks half burned half crushed along with a couple of flattened trees over there, it feels like death." Brandi hissed sarcastically but Thorin only rolled his eyes at her.

"Well did I ask for your input? No I did not." He dismounted and began barking orders across the company. "Fili Kili, look after the ponies – Oin Gloin, get a fire going. Bombur we're hungry, make dinner."

Brandi sighed and handed Romeo to Kili without making eye contact and sat down in the grass. She was just picking at a few of the green strands, waiting for the next insult or order to be shouted at her when an argument began brewing to the side of her and Gandalf stormed past.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked hesitantly only to be indirectly grumbled at.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense other than Brandi."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

* * *

 **So in one of the reviews it was suggested that I make Fili the love interest instead of Kili. I've considered this as an option so I would like to know what you guys think.**

 **KilixOC?**

 **Or FilixOC?**

 **Leave a review even if that review is just the name of who you want it to be. Thank you and I look forward to reading your 'votes'!**


End file.
